Scarlet roses
by Saddistic night
Summary: After coming across a stranger and helping him when he was hurt. Sakura gets hold of his diary which tells her a story about a girl who fell in love with a prince. Sasusaku historical fiction. Please read
1. Chapter 1

"You're fired!"

Sakura blinked,staring at her boss in shock.

"Excuse me?'' she said slowly hoping and praying to every god out there this was some kind of joke "I'm fired?"

The short bald headed man in front of her nodded and gave her a menacing glare "I believe you are not deaf''

"But I just got this job ...yesterday!"

The man shrugged.

Sakura's mouth widened and she knew if she was still the same girl she was a few months ago,she would have yelled at him and told him to keep his job.

But with a one week quit notice hanging in front of her doorstep,she had no other option.

Swallowing her pride and gaining a little courage,she knelt down in front of the man and began to beg seriously.

"Please,please,please let me have this job. I promise I'll be of good behavior. I'll do anything you want..just let me have it"

Something Sakura seemed to have said seemed to please the man because he suddenly broke his lips into a large grin.

"Anything ...you said?"

Sakura nodded "Anything"

The man's smile widened.

•••••••••••••••••••

"And keep your job you filthy old freckles!" Sakura yelled walking out the building.

She couldn't believe that old man asking her to lay in bed with him.

She looked at her shoe with a proud smile on her lips.

"Well,he won't be laying in bed with any woman for a while" she muttered to herself.

The loud ringing of Miley's wrecking ball snapped Sakura out of her victory mood and she flipped it open.

"Hello.. ...yes this is she...uh uh ...sure of course. I obviously have nothing wonderful to do in my life...sure I'll be there soon" she cut the call and kept her phone back in her bag.

"Stupid phone,stupid job,stupid me,stupid-"

Just like it couldn't get worse...a sudden down pour started and Sakura groaned

"STUPID RAIN!"

••••••••••

It was around six in the evening when Sakura finally made her way to the street that lead to her home.

As she walked past the dark street,she couldn't help but remember the times she and her mom would pass through that place and her mom would always tell her stories.

She looked up to the sky,the rain had just stopped so the clouds were dark.

She remembered her mom would always say that after the rain stops falling,a huge moon would appear in the sky and that whenever it does,something beautiful was bound to happen.

"What a liar" she said to the sky "You're a liar mom,just want you to know that"

Sakura walked past an alley way but then slowly walked backwards.

Her ears weren't playing tricks on her, she did hear voices didn't she?

Taking cautious steps towards the sound of the noise,Sakura's headed flooded with the question: 'What are you doing?' and 'Why can't you just mind your business?'

But when she saw what was happening,she knew this was something she could keep away from.

"Hand over the money prince" she heard a huge man say to someone she couldn't really see in the dark.

"I already told you,I don't have it" he replied ...his voice sounding like a whisper.

The huge man nodded to some other guy who nodded in return before pulling out a sword from heaven knows where.

Sakura gaped. Seriously ...do they still keep that in this era?

"One last chance prince...hand over the money or you die"

It all happened so fast that one second the man who was been held hostage replied and the next second he was on the floor...face first.

A tiny gasp escaped Sakura's mouth and she quickly covered it to risk exposing her cover.

The two men left and it remained only Sakura and the unconscious or dead man...she hoped he wasn't.

When the coast was clear,she walked out gently from her hiding place and made her way slowly to him.

Kneeling beside him,she checked for his heart breath and luckily she felt a pulse.

"Hang on,I'll call for help" she said pulling out her phone and dialing down the emergency number.

"Hello, yes...please send help..i-i...um a friend of mine has just been wounded"

A friend?

When Sakura received the message she needed,she kept back her phone and focused her concentration on him.

"Don't worry,help is on its way...okay...just ...just don't -don't die"

She stared at the sky again and the first thing she saw was the moon.

She hissed at it "Curse you...why ...why do you always make my life miserable?" she asked as if it would reply her back.

The man in front of her groaned and she faced him.

The first thing she noticed was his weird dressing and then she noticed just how handsome he was and she couldn't help but wonder how such a man like this could get into trouble with those kind of lunatics who harmed people with a sword.

The man groaned again and this time his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you awake?" stupid question sakura. "Em..be calm,help is on its way...I'm Sakura...you are?"

It took sometime before the man replied and when he did, he passed out again.

"Sasuke"

•••••••••••

 **Hey please tell me your opinion on this story, I would really love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **And also help me by favouriting and following and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

"Miss Haruno, is it?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned around and faced the doctor who was in charge of that Sasuke guy.

I was able to get an ambulance on time and so he was rushed to an emergency room.

"Yes...um...how is he?"

"He's going to be alright. Its a good thing you called for help on time...he lost a lot of blood but he is going to survive" he said.

Somehow I was glad inside.

I had no idea why I was still here in the hospital waiting for him to get well.

Besides I don't even know him but somehow I felt obliged to at least see how he fared.

The doctor brought out something from his coat and handed it over to me.

It was a book?

I took it from him and raised a questioning gaze at him "What?"

"We found this with him. we considered since you brought him here ...you should keep it"

I studied the book in my hand. It was painted in some kind of gold color but yet had a tint of black in it.

The edges were sharp and it looked really old.

What caught my attention was the Logo and words written at the front:

'SCARLET ROSES'

I smiled at the doctor "Sure"

The doctor walked away from me and I took a seat on the bench.

I studied the book again. I wondered what was in it.

Maybe I could just take a peak.

I opened the first page of the book and was stunned to see a writing I didn't understand one bit.

"What the-"

It was written in greek...wow..that's ...wow.

I was about to turn to the other side of the book when my phone rang.

"H-hello?"

"Sakura ...where are you?!" Ino screeched through the phone "I've been calling you for hours now"

"You ...you have?"

Why didn't I get it? My phone didn't ring at all.

" you are...come home quickly, its important" She said and hung up.

Well...that's something we don't hear everyday.

Putting the book into my bag, I got up and made my way to the exit...taking mental note to come back tomorrow to see how he was faring...or maybe not?

 **I saw her today. She didn't seem to notice me and I was glad for that. She seemed angry ..like she was complaining about something or someone who might have made her angry.**

 **She has always been a fiesty person,so I was able to understand that. What I can't -**

 _I stopped reading and closed the book. it seemed like a diary._

 _Great,now I feel like an intruder. He probably wrote this for someone he must have been secretly admiring and I was reading it._

 _I got up from my chair and shoved the book under my drawer._

 _"There...out of sight and out of mind"_

 _A yawn escaped my mouth as I walked sluggishly to my bed. Who would have though helping Ino out in a project could be so nerve wrecking and troublesome._

 _She called me saying it was important ...but it turned out she wanted me to help build up her solar system project._

 _I should have hit her when I had the chance._

 _I fell on my bed face landing on my pillow first. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling._

 _I wondered how that Sasuke person was doing. Was he alright? Would he have woken up by now?_

 _I shook my head to stop myself from worrying too much and dozed of to sleep._

 _My sleep didn't last long because I suddenly began to hear whispers in my ear._

 _I sat up and stared around in my room but found no one...except the glow coming from my drawer._

 _Wasn't that where I kept the book?_

 _I got up from my bed slowly and made cautious steps towards my desk._

 _Could today be any worst than it was?_

 _when I opened the drawer,the glowing stopped and the book became normal._

 _I picked it up. "Where you glowing right now?" I asked ...stupid question Sakura ...as if it would answer you._

 _Just then as if reading my mind, the book glowed again and then opened to a page with the writing of a date on top:_

 **Year 567...Goryeo era.**

 **YEAR 567: GORYEO ERA**

"You are quite old...don't you think?" a lady asked facing the pinkette who stood beside her.

The pinkette faced her "Old? I'm younger than I am"

The lady scoffed "The emperor would reject on the first sight of you"

'So that was her problem with me' the pinkette thought.

It wasn't that she was concerned about her age because she knew she had a matured face but was really young inside.

This lady saw her as a competition when it came to beauty.

"Thank you for your concern...but I'm pretty sure you and I will still be on the same level when it comes to our appearance" She retorted eyeing the lady up and down.

It was true...the lady might have good looks but when it came to their dressing ...they both had nothing to say.

The lady scoffed again "Why you imprudent child"

"And I thought you said I was old" the pinkette said and excused herself.

How long would it be before Scarlet was returned back home.

She had been brought here against her will to come serve as a palace maid.

She didn't like it here. Everything here annoyed her.

The rankings, the women who gossiped and the foolish obsession some had over the princes.

And now it seemed like the emperor was trying to find a himself a wife since his recent just died and so every female in the village was called out...even servants in the palace.

She knew she had no hope in getting picked but why she been called out too?

She wasn't the most prettiest, she was sure of that..but when people made fun of her she would tend to snap back.. like she had done earlier.

"Scarlet" a voice called her.

"Court lady Tsunade" She replied bowing.

"The princes lunch...time is up to deliver it to them"

"Yes..my lady. I'll get to it" Scarlet bowed again and walked away from the court lady.

She made her way to the kitchen and picked up the princes food.

She left the room and made it down the hallway she had become very familiar with.

She got to a room and opened it expecting to see the princes.

But then her eyes widened and the tray of food she carried fell from her eyes.

She did see the princes alright ...but she wasn't expecting to see them having their bath.

All the princes turned to see a girl whose cheeks had already turned red and simultaneously she and one of the princes yelled out.

 _ **Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter emily da great...how are you doing btw? ^_^**_

 _ **Anywho...to clear some confusion.**_

 _ **Sakura helped Sasuke to the hospital and so was given his book.**_

 _ **She read his book which happened to be a diary.**_

 _ **She read the first part but then stopped figuring it was a admiring note.**_

 _ **Then she comes across the date and decides to read that ...which brings us to Scarlet's era.**_

 _ **Now Sakura is Scarlet ...but in the alternate universe.**_

 _ **Just thought it would be better if she was given another name so as not to confuse you guys...but the other characters will have the same name.**_

 _ **Hope that clears it up...and thank you for reading ...will update as soon as I can. ^_^**_


End file.
